


missing chapter 53

by stylinsofab



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:37:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinsofab/pseuds/stylinsofab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>missing chapter to fate</p>
            </blockquote>





	missing chapter 53

I just wanna say that I'm N O T killing Zayn off. I wouldn't do that to you guys lol, zayns to important in this story. ((Gemma was too but I have my reasons))

**Harrys Pov**

We went to our apartment and packed as many things as we could in a rush. After telling Louis what Zayn told me, he became unusually quiet and just rested his head against the window while staring out of it. No eye contact was made and I couldn't help but feel like something was bothering him. I've learned though, Louis doesn't like to be bothered when he's upset but I can't help but be a nosy person. I hate seeing him so drained out and quiet.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I ask, reaching my hand over and placing it on his leg. "Nothing, 'm fine" He shrugs it off, continuing to stare out the window. "We just made up, Louis." I sigh, tired of fights because I'd rather cuddle then argue. "I know. I'm not mad at you." He states simply, still no eye contact.

"Is this because Zayns in the hospital?" I question slowly ; not wanting to strike a nerve. "No, I'm sure he's going to be fine." Louis says and I nod, trying to figure him out. "I'm begging here Lou, what's wrong? Please tell me." I try, Louis finally looks over at me and starts playing with his thumbs. "Well, I just can't believe I just dropped everything and left. My family has no idea what's going on in my life anymore" He finally answers me, and I can't help but feel bad.

"This is my fault." I say honestly, I just couldn't stay away from louis when I first saw him. My love for Louis overpowers every other feeling.

"No it's not, I contributed to this whole mess." Louis sighs, I squeeze my hand on his thigh and Louis' slightly smiles. He connects his hand with mine and we drive in silence but a comfortable one. I feel like were in a movie, running away with the love of your life.

-

"Goodbye Homes Chapel, Hello London." I smile, getting out of the car parked in front of a hotel. I stretch, feeling nice to be able to walk after so many hours. I grab our suitcases from the trunk as Louis takes off his beanie and stretches as well.

We get a room, I look around and make sure there's no one suspiciously looking at us because Ian has guys working for him everywhere. I throw my arm around my small and fragile boyfriend, as he cuddles into my neck. We walk to our hotel room.

"This is nice." Louis says, looking around the decent sized hotel room with two beds ( Although were sharing one ) and a flat screen tv in front of them, and a huge window displayed that over looks the hotels pool. The bathroom was small but other then that; this is perfect for us.

"How long."

I look over at Louis, him waiting for my answer.

"How long what?"

"How long are we running away for, Harry." He glares, knowing that I knew what he meant. "Until Ian stops running after us." I shrug, laying onto the bed. "Why does he hate us so bad? Why can't he just leave us alone.." Louis groans and lays down next to me.

"You shot his arm, I wasn't a very loyal person to Ian when I worked for him and we just killed his best friend. Ian's all about revenge." I answer, Louis nods and wraps his arms around my waist and lays his head on my chest. I look down at my amazingly cute boyfriend and smile, not even knowing how lucky I am to have such a beautiful person in my life.

"What?" Louis chuckles, looking up at me as I stare.

"Nothing, you're just so perfect" I shrug, biting my lip and he blushes. He leans up and kisses my lips softly, I close my eyes with content and move my hands to his soft hair. Louis slightly opens his mouth to escape a whimper as I reach my hand into his shorts, stroking his growing hard on.

Louis strides his tongue across my bottom lip and then collides our tongues together, taking in all of my mouth as I continue stroking him softly. I feel myself get hard against his thigh and bit my lip back from a moan. Louis moves to my neck, biting slightly and licking around as I lean my head back and moan. He starts grinding against my thigh, wanting more friction.

I take off his shirt and stroke the pad of my thumb over his nipples, Louis immediately moaning into my neck because I've found a soft spot for him. I smirk, leaning down and stroking my tongue over his nipples as he grabs my hair. "Harry-" He whimpers, grinding harder against my thigh. "What do you want baby?" I whisper into his ears, stroking harder onto his dick. "I want to suck you off." He groans and moves down my body.

He looks up at me, licking his lips before unbuttoning my jeans and moaning at the sight of my hard dick waiting for his mouth. Louis' takes it in, I feel the wet heat around my dick and it feels soo good. I whimper and move my hand to his hair, moving his head back and forth, directing him where to suck. He licks his tongue over the tip and bobs faster, my thighs start to tremble as I watch him

He pulls off and looks up at me, big red lips and messy hair. All wrecked for me. The sight gets to me, making me want more of him. "Bend over, hands and knees." I demand, Louis nods quickly and obeys. "So pretty for me, so wrecked" I whisper in his ear and he moves his hand to his dick, starts jacking off as I slip on a condom and grab some lube.

I slap his hand away from his hard dick, shaking my head. "None of that, don't be naughty." I groan; slicking my fingers out with lube and putting two fingers in at once. Louis' slips out a whimper as I move my fingers inside of his wet and tight hole. "Harry, fuck me now" He breathes, I nod. I position myself before slamming into his hole, Louis' grips onto the sheets and bits his lip.

I start out slow, feeling all of Louis how good he feels around my cock. I go faster, heat rising in my skin and Louis little small whimpers. "I need to cum" He announces, grabbing his dick and jerks through his orgasm. "So pretty" I moan, kissing his neck as I start cumming inside of him. Louis' screams but in a pleasurable way, cumming the same time I do.

I kiss his lips and grip his bum so that he's laying down next to me. I reach over and grab the tissue box on the hotels dresser and clean us up. Louis looks at me and kisses my cheek

"I love you so much."

"I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you."

He blushes at my statement and closes his eyes, falling asleep on my chest as we both lay there naked; embracing each other's presence.

And yeah, maybe everything will all be okay. As long as we have each other.

~~

SHORT BUT I ADDED SMUT SO YOU CANT BE MAD AT ME . I LOVE YOU ALL AND I HAVE ALMOSG 60K READS IM SCREMAINFSOKALOIDJ? SHOUTOUT TO ANGIE OK . KEEP COMMENTING AND VOTING.


End file.
